FUTURE'S CHILD
by gaiafreedom21
Summary: The Doctor,Jack and Martha go to somwhere and someone that was supposed to be lost to them forever.The Doctor is about to discover the impossible is possible.Who's the mysterious girl stalking the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

Author 's notes: this story might get a bit confusing as it flicks back and forth from alternate universes/ earths/ povs and timelines.

Hi, this is my first attempt at a doctor who fanfic so please bear with me this story is set after 'Doomsday' so spoilers be warned!

Future's child 

2025 

It's the year 2025 this is the day one young woman was about to change her entire history and be damned with the consequences.

She didn't care as long as she reunited her parents before that tragic day.

You see this woman was no ordinary woman she had secrets that had both burdened as plagued her life.

2007

It had been 9 months to the day since I last saw him and lied to him about the truth because I wasn't sure what the truth was myself!

I wonder what he's doing now, he's probably moved on and found someone else to travel with.

2025

I have my father's tardis because he was too distraught after losing mum to ever set foot in it again he said "do what you want with it!".

I think the second he handed me the tardis key he knew what I was going to do with it and I think he wanted to do it himself but was scared of what the repercussions would be .

I don't know why though because we have since learn't that was'nt the way events were meant to unfold.

I've spent many a journey trying to reach my intended destination with many mishaps along the way until finally one day I arrived where I wanted to be, well not exactly but it was a start!

I'd arrived on the earth plane that my father was on , even trapped you could say many a mile from my mother.

I'd be about 5 years old now on the alternate earth.

I never understood why my mum never told my father about me until it was too late.

I think it might have been because there's nothing worse than knowing of an existence of a child and never being able to see them/meet them, watch them grow up.


	2. Chapter 2

2012

It's the year 2012, what to do now do I search for my father in this time and tell him who I am and try to convince him to help me?  
But then again he might look at me and tell me I'm insane - like a chip off the old block if what mum told me was true.  
Well here goes nothing as I set off in search of my father.

2012

Rose s pov

It's been 5 years since our tearful last goodbye and I still miss him terribly.  
But I still have a part of him here with me in the form of a very curious and adventurous 5-year-old little girl.  
She's what makes life easier and what I live for!  
I still can't believe it even now when I look into those sparkling brown eyes of hers and that see the cheeky grin of hers that reminds me so much of her father.  
I've resigned myself to the fact that I might never see him again that's why I agreed to Mickey bringing her up as his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

updated sooner than i thought!!!  
this chapter is set in the same time era 2007 and flicks back and forth between the doctor and the yet unidentified girls point of view! it's rather short i know!

2007

now to find my father, it should'nt be too hard considering that we should be able to sense each other!  
I'll just have to turn it on to sense him out as i can turn my so called 'sensing' powers on and off at will, so that if i wanted to be found i can!  
so i send a message out to him sort of like a homeing beacon , now all i have to do is sit back and wait for him to seek me out.

The doctor is in the control room fixing things that don't need to be fixed as per usual!  
martha was aking him a question which he totally did'nt hear a word of because he could sense something, no make that someone, another timelord !  
something that he had'nt been able to sense since the end of the time war beacuse he belived them to be all gone and that he was the one one left of his kind!  
He started to think maybe, just maybe someone else had been lucky and survive the timewar.  
the doctor knew he had to search this other timelord out so he followed the other timelord's calling singnal.

Finally that got he's attention, i know he's coming! just how the hell am i going to explain things?  
He's going to recognise he's own tardis isn;t he? how to explain that one!  
where to start? OH SHIT!  
what have i gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

ok, sorry it took me awhile to update , just been busy!  
this is a conversation between martha and the doctor in the tardis on their way to see the other timelord?

The doctor had to keep reminding himself not to get he's hopes up!  
Martha interrupted his thoughts when she came into the Tardis console control room and asked him ' Doctor, why the sudden change in course I thought we were going to visit the Milky Way?'  
' Sorry Martha, change of plan we're going to visit earth, the year 2007'

Martha asked him ' may I ask why?'

The doctor replied ' because I've sensed another timelord, I thought I was the last of my kind, it should be impossible!'

Martha wasn't really a people person and didn't know how to relate to the doctor that much at first, but as the months went by she gradually learned how and what to say to the doctor without over stepping the line 'isn't this a good thing'

The Doctor hadn't quite heard her at first as he was deep in he's own thoughts ' I've lost so many people, so many things in my life that I don't dare hope!'

Martha knew what he was referring to or more precisely whom he was referring to that she wasn't sure she should ask this 'you're referring to rose aren't you?'

Doctor definitely didn't like where this conversation was going so decided to end it 'I don't want to talk about this anymore!'

Martha thought to herself I definitely overstepped the mark this time ' ok, I won't talk about it or her again'

The doctor was thinking I know Martha has got a good heart really and I shouldn't be so hard on her, but It should be rose here with me now, not her!  
I hope that there really is another timelord out there … otherwise there's going to be one really pissed off doctor!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

hi, i'm back again! sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter up! had a brownie venture day yesterday so could'nt do it then and had to work today !  
i don't know where this story is going , hopefully it's ok , this is probably the longest chapter i've written so far!

this chapter is more of meetings and explanantions!  
I await constructive critism (go easy on me though!)

Future's child

Chapter 5

The doctor stepped out of the Tardis to be greeted by another Tardis, no scratch that make that he's Tardis!  
Before the doctor had time to work out what was going on, a mysterious young woman steps out of the other Tardis and greets him with a cheerful " hello".  
The doctor was lost for words because this young woman reminded him of someone, someone who he had to leave behind, all be it not by choice this time!  
The doctor decided to go for the casual approach " um, hello I'm the doctor and you are?"  
The young woman seemed to think about it for awhile as if she wasn't sure what to say, the doctor thought blimey how did my species get so dumb, then she suddenly interrupted he's train of thought by saying " um, my names Kyrie Tyler".  
The doctor wasn't sure that he'd heard her properly at first, then realization hit him "you're not related to a Rose Tyler by any chance, her sister maybe?"  
The doctor couldn't work out why she was laughing at him, then all of a sudden she stopped laughing and her face once again became unreadable then she replied, " yes I am, but she's not my sister she paused before saying "she's my mother".  
The doctor seemed to ponder this new piece of information for a while then a light bulb went on in he's head — rose is her mother, but hang on a minute I could sense her so that means she's half timelord, rose didn't lie on that beach in Norway did she? She's not my daughter is she?  
The woman was staring at him when she suddenly said, " I know what you're thinking, and are you my father? no you're not my mother met another Timelord in the other universe he's my father!".

The doctor glumly replied"oh, I'm glad for rose she moved on, had the fantastic life I wanted her to have".  
The young woman saw the sad look and hurt that he quite clearly showed on his face and wished she could take back what she just said, but she had to make sure that is she was going to go through with this that he wanted both her and her mother and that neither of them would be hurt in the long run, she could clearly see the depth of his feelings for her mother now and she had to put things right!  
She turned to him and simply said, " I lied, she didn't meet another Timelord, she could never have forgotten you, and yes you are my father, you idiot!"  
The doctor thought wow she must be my daughter if she's rude enough to call me an idiot!  
The doctor was deep in thought again and had to ask this question " she lied to me! rose lied to me! Why?"  
Kyrie decided to answer truthfully " I think she lied because, she didn't want to hurt you, she saw the hope in your eyes when she mentioned the baby and didn't want you to think you'd abandoned both her and a baby that day, that's why she backtracked and said it was Jackie that was pregnant".

The doctor was yet again in the silence of his own thoughts, thinking she thinks that I willing abandoned both her and her mother that day, as if I had a choice!  
He had to let her know that if he had known about her he would have wanted her, he turned to face her and said " kyrie, I didn't willing abandon you or you mother, I didn't know about you and as for letting rose go, I had no choice in the matter! You know that right?"  
Kyrie knew really deep down that he was forced to part from her and her mother and said "yes, mum told me the truth a while back, said something about there being a war on both earths, that you sent her away so she'd be safe, but she came back, let go of some lever and would have been sucked into the void if her father hadn't come back for her, told me that she could never see you again!"

The doctor's heart(s) broke for this young woman (his daughter) he could see so much of himself in her, the loneliness she felt, the uncertainty of things, the feeling of feeling truly lost and out of place in a world she didn't belong.  
But why has she come back? I have to ask this question even if pains me to do so "kyrie, why have you came back to find me now?  
The doctor saw the sudden change in her demeanour, the sadness that glistened over her eyes before she answered "something happened to mum, she died, she died before even seeing you again, you were to late, she told me about you before she died, told me that she wanted me to find you, that she wanted neither of us to be alone, she was only 38, but there's something else when she died she looked like she did when you to parted on that beach in Norway, she hadn't aged a bit, nilch, nada, not an ounce since that day!, her death was no accident she was murdered! She wouldn't have died from natural causes anytime soon that was for sure!

The doctor was thinking there was no way of knowing what the lasting effects of the time vortex would mean for rose, if there was any, I should of kept a closer eye out for her!  
As for Kyrie I wonder if she'll be like her mother not age, however she is my daughter, and half timelord, so maybe, just maybe she's inherited some of my genes.  
I know that this goes against every law and rules I promised myself I wouldn't break, but I have to do this for myself and my daughter, so I can watch her grow up, I have to go back and stop past events from happening and let's admit it tell rose "I love her" because I do!  
He turned to Kyrie and asked her " is that why you came back to find me? so you could save you're mother?".

Kyrie hesitantly replied "yes".

The doctor replied "Kyrie, you know how risky it is to mess to much with timelines, especially your own, don't you?"

Kyrie answered, " yes I do, but mum wasn't supposed to die that day, you two weren't meant to have ever been parted!"

The Doctor looked at her for a minute thinking god this hurts so much she's the spitting image of her mother before replying, " how do you know that?"  
Kyrie took awhile to answer before saying " had a chat with the face of Boe, before he died he passed on he's secret to me!"

The doctor thought for a minute hang on the face of Boe was meant to tell me that secret why did he tell her? I'm the lonely god, wandering traveller then he realized that she was too! Before asking, " what did he say?"

Kyrie replied by saying "told me you and mum should'nt have been parted that day , that mum shouldn't have died because she's the saviour of the timelord, something about there'd be more timelord's in existence if you and mum were together, don't ask me what he meant, a whole lot of it didn't make a lot of sense!"

The doctor pondered upon this for a few seconds before saying "Kyrie you know, technically you shouldn't exist!"

Kyrie wasn't sure ho to react to that! "Um, what do you mean?"

The doctor thought for a minute before answering "um, timelord's can't or couldn't get humans pregnant, I don't know which, I know there was some cases where they had but those cases had a lot of intervention".

Kyrie considered his words before asking, "ok, then why do I exist then?"

The doctor looked at her and answered, " truthfully I don't know! it should have been impossible , unless when rose looked into the time vortex , it did something to make her be able to conceive more easily".

Kyrie looked at him and simply said " so what you really mean is, that I was some good damm science experiment!"

The doctor looked at the hurt and sadness in her eyes again and silently thought to himself I have to let her know that she was conceived out of love "kyrie, look at me, you more than that, I loved, still love your mother, you were conceived out of our love, ok?"

Kyrie looked at him again and saw in his eyes the love he had for her that he had really wanted her and decided to go a bit easy on him and said "yea".

The doctor walked towards his Tardis doors, then took a backwards glance towards kyrie with that grin of he's plastered on his face saying " shall we go and save you mother then, miss Tyler?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

i'm back again! sooner than i thought i might add!  
this chapter is basically about trying to work out how to cross over to the Parallel world that rose is in.  
there's also a slight hint to a possible reunion with the doctor with one of his other former companions - see if you can guess who i'm referring to!  
hope you enjoy!

FUTURE'S CHILD

CHAPTER 6

Kyrie followed the doctor into the Tardis with a grin plastered on her face that mirrored his own.  
She was so happy at this moment that she wished it could stay like this forever, she was disrupted from her musings by a woman that she took an instant dislike to for reasons unknown to her.

"Doc, so what happened? Was it another Timelord like you thought? She turned to look at Kyrie and said "is this her then?"

The Doctor thought god I have to stop choosing companions that like to yap, or one of these days I might end up doing something I later regret!  
Ok right first explain things to Martha; work out a way to get to rose.  
"Ok, Martha, yes she is the other Timelord I sensed, but she's also my daughter!"

Martha was starring at him open mouthed in shock before saying "uh, how, when did you, who's her mother?"

The doctor was about to explain further when Kyrie interrupted him "Rose Tyler is my mother, we're going back to save her in her and my past and to reunite them, so that's that ok? Anything else you'd like to know?"

Martha opened her mouth to answer but Kyrie interrupted her by saying "No, thought not, that's all you need to know ok? This conversations over!"

Martha was really starting to dislike this girl, she thought she's rude, mean and arrogant, mind you the doctor had been like that when I first met him, so if she really is he's daughter then she's certainly inherited his 'personality traits' that's for sure!  
No matter what I think of her though, I've go to remember she's just a kid deep down and seeing me with her father she probably thinks I'm a threat to getting her parents back together.  
I have to make her see that I'm no threat, not to her or her parents, heck the Doctor's hot! But I'm not interested in him in that way! No there's only one guy I want and he's too much of an intergalactic playboy! Plus he works for Torchwood, which is also another downside!

Martha turned to Kyrie saying " look kyrie I'm not a threat to you or your parents, I want the Doctor, your father to be happy as much as you do and if that means finding a way back to your mother Rose, then I 'm going to do everything I can to make sure that happens, ok?"

Kyrie started chewing on her bottom lip before answering "yes, and I'm sorry! It's just so hard for me, you know?"

Martha then said, " Yes, I guess I must be, I don't know your full story, but from the look in your eyes, I can tell it must have been pretty bad".

Kyrie the said "it was, and thanks Martha!"

Martha replied by saying " not a problem, right that's the awkwardness out of the way how can I help?"

Kyrie replied, "Um, I'm not sure".

The doctor was the one to reply to kyrie's comment "kyrie, how can you not be sure? You do have a plan don't you? How did you get here? Not to this time I mean, but somehow in your future you must have crossed from the parallel world to this side".

Kyrie wasn't sure how she had or would accomplish all of the above and simply said " 1) I don't know, 2) I usually make it up as I go along 3) I got here via your Tardis remember 4) I can't remember what I did, I think it had something to do with the Torchwood in mums world, but I'm not entirely sure, my memory's a little fuzzy on that matter!  
And to add to that I wasn't meant to come back to this time, well yes I was but I was meant to end up in mum's world, not on this side!"

The doctor was really starting to lose patients and snapped "so we have no plan, no idea how to cross over to the parallel world, no idea how to save your mother, we're just going to wander around aimlessly until an idea pops up and comes to bite us in the arse!"

It was Martha who answered to his ranting this time "Kyrie said it was something inside Torchwood that allowed her to travel to this side, so Doc isn't the Torchwood on this side now back open for business?"

The Doctor thought about what Martha was saying before replying, "yes it is! We have to get ourselves into Torchwood, preferably undetected, see if kyrie recognises or remembers something similar to what she used in the Torchwood in the Parallel world to cross over to this side!"

Both Martha and kyrie simultaneously said, " Right, Torchwood here we come!"

The doctor just quietly muttered to himself "this is going to be interesting!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

hi, this is a scene/chapter set in the year 2012 where rose is and is a conversation between her and mickey!  
some readers/reviewers might not like this chapter but i had to fit this in so i could develop on ideas for future chapters and i promise it sorts itself out later on in the story!!!

Future's child

Chapter 7

2012

"Rose look I know I can't be everything you want me to be or who you want and that everything's changed since we were kids, but let me take care of you?  
"Will you marry me?"

"Mickey I don't love you in that way, not anymore you know that right? I love you as a friend!".

"Don't you think I know that? but you can't spend the rest of your life moping after the Doctor and waiting for someone that you can never see again , you said yourself he could never see you again!  
At least let me try to make you happy, the Doctor would want you to be happy wouldn't he?"

Rose was thinking to herself I know Mickey loves me and loves Kyrie as if she's he's own daughter, but I don't love him, should I agree to marry him to give Kyrie some kind of normal life — with two parents, that's what the doctor would want right?  
I turn to Mickey and say "yes, I will marry you, but I'm doing this for Kyrie so she has some kind of normal life, ok?"

Mickey replied " yes, I know and like you've said so many times now you love him, the Doctor not me, and your setting for second best meaning me as you can never see the Doctor again and that's ok with me!"

"Ok, so when do you want to get married?"

Mickey just simply said " we don't have to get married straight away, let yourself get used to the idea first, then we'll tell your mum and dad and of course Kyrie, if that's ok with you?"

Rose was yet again drowning in her own thoughts, boy just what is my mum going to say, she'll probably say I'm mad and shouldn't be marrying Mickey just because he asked me too " yes, that's ok with me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes:

took longer than i thought to write this chapter !this is back with the Doctor,martha and kyrie trying to get into torchwood!

Chapter 8

Previously on future's child

Both Martha and kyrie simultaneously said, " Right, Torchwood here we come!"

The doctor just quietly muttered to himself "this is going to be interesting!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The tardis had landed outside torchwood in Cardiff, all three of the Tardis's companions stepped outside.

The doctor was the first to speak " that's just bloody great, how exactly do we get into Torchwood?"

Martha just looked at the ground and mumbled "I don't know your suppose to be the expert doctor, you figure it out!"

Kyrie turned round and said to them both "stop arguing, and help me find a way in, maybe there's a trap door of something or an invisibility field protecting it's location!"

The doctor was only feeling absolute pride at this moment, here I am standing here with my timelord or timelady (if you want to split hair's) daughter and she had or has the same smarts and thinking patterns as myself I couldn't be prouder if I tried!

With a beaming smile he looked at kyrie and said, " You're a clever girl! If you don't know what your looking for you won't find it, but turn that around and think like you do and your find what your looking for! Brilliant!"

Kyrie turned towards Martha and asked, " Does he always talk this much?"

Martha " yes, when if something he's interested in or wants to talk about!"

Kyrie just nodded thinking to herself be that going to be another one of my inheritance traits the gift of the gab!

Kyrie the said " so let me get this straight, what you saying is if we think we know what were looking for were find it?"

The doctor replied "yes"

Kyrie's mind was going into overdrive trying to rack her brains as to what she could remember of the Torchwood in the Parallel world, there's something I'm overlooking but I can't remember what?

The doctor spoke up " we'll then shall we give it a try?"

Both kyrie and Martha nodded their heads in agreement.

After what seemed a long time Martha was the one to brake it to him that he's idea hadn't worked " doc, sorry but this isn't working!"

The doctor replied in a tone that matched her's "I know it isn't, but I don't see anyone else coming up with a better idea!"

Kyrie was holding her head she'd just had some kind of vision like memory of how her mother used to take her into the Torchwood in the parallel world to show her around!

The doctor looked over at kyrie with worry in his eyes, what was wrong with her?

Kyrie looked at her father's concerned face and said to him " it's ok dad, I just have sort of visions sometimes — sometimes there of past memories that I've forgotten and sometimes there of future events that haven't happened and I shouldn't really know about, but I do!"

The doctor was again deep in thought — he was thinking I seem to be doing this a lot really don't I? Anyway he was trying to remember something, something that he's an ancestor had foretold many moons ago, but he couldn't remember!

So instead he thought he'd asked Kyrie what she saw, he looked over at her and asked, "What did you see exactly? And was it a past or future vision?"

Kyrie's was still trying to get her vision back, her eyes were still blurred from the latest of her visions, she tried to adjust herself so she was looking at him, then said "sorry about that it takes awhile for my sight to fully come back to me after a vision, so where was I, it was a past vision, It was the first day mum ever took me into Torchwood, she didn't really want to take me there — it was because she couldn't get anyone else to look after me that day, Mickey and Jake were off playing soldiers , granddad Pete was head of Torchwood so he practically lived there , grandma Jackie couldn't handle me because I was to much of a menace and she couldn't control me! So that left mum with no choice but to take me into Torchwood!  
We went in through a secret elevator that was above ground but when you stood on the exact spot it would activate and take you down into Torchwood headquarters!"

The doctor was impressed that Torchwood had this kind of technology because it was way more advance than any 21st century human could come up with!  
He said to Kyrie "can you remember the exact spot where you stood?"

Kyrie nodded.

The doctor then said, "we're following your lead".

Kyrie walked over to the pavement just in front of the building they were standing in front and began walking up down it before stopping where she believed the elevator that would lead them into Torchwood would be — she looked at the Doctor and Martha and motioned for them to come over where she was standing.

The doctor and Martha quickly walked over to where kyrie was standing and waited for her to tell them what to do!

Kyrie said, " Right, that's the spot where the elevator is, so at the same time we all jump on, ok?"

Martha and the Doctor both nodded.

So all three of them jumped I onto the exact spot that kyrie though was the elevator into Torchwood headquarters and as soon as they did the ground beneath them began to move and slowly take them underground.

Meanwhile in Torchwood headquarters " I repeat we have a code red, a code red".

A man with jet-black hair answered the distress call "smith, what kind of code red do we have?"

The guy replied, "Captain, civilians have found their way into Torchwood".

The captain replied, " at arms smith, come and find me and we're investigate !".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rose was bracing herself because she had eventually worked up the courage to tell her mother that she had agreed to marry Mickey.

She walked into the living room in the Tyler mansion and found her mother and Pete – she never called him Dad because it was just still to weird for her and she just couldn't bring herself to call him Dad yet, but she thought I'll give him one thing though he's an excellent grandfather to my daughter and excepted her as if she was he's own granddaughter and was thankful for that.

Jackie looked up to see rose standing in the doorway to the living room with a faraway distant look on her face "Rose, love what's the matter?"

Rose began to bite on her bottom lip as she pondered the question, Jackie noticed this and was thinking I know how she feels I lost the man I love a long time ago, but only to be given a second chance by the Doctor – I wouldn't have this second chance if it was for him and yet for the sake of my own happiness she's the one that has to suffer!

Rose started to speak and interrupted her musings "mum, I've got something to tell you?"

Jackie was trying to work out what rose could possible have to tell her and eventually went with the least tactful approach "well, spit it out then".

Rose looked over at her mother an Pete trying to work out the best way to tell them this when she finally gave up and decided to come straight out with it "mum, Pete Mickey and I are getting married!"

Rose was silently thinking to herself phew I'm glad I managed to get that out! But when she was thinking it she didn't see the look her mother had on her face!

Jackie was fuming by this point and shouted at rose " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR PLAYING AT, YOU DON'T LOVE HIM AND YOUR ONLY GOING TO BREAK HE'S HEART IN THE LONG RUN!"

Rose matched her mother's tone of voice " I KNOW, BUT I'M DOING IT FOR KYRIE, SO SHE HAS SOME KIND OF NORMAL LIFE, WITH TWO PARENTS –HE'S BEEN A GOOD FATHER FIGURE TO HER SO FAR AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Jackie tried to calm herself down before speaking again "I know he has, but don't do this love, your regret it in the long run!"

Rose had semi calmed down at this point " I know I will, but I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness for hers, I just want her to have a normal life, and two parents and seeing as she will never know her real father this is the least I can give her! You of all people should know this".

Jackie agreed with her to a certain extent "I know, and although I might not agree with your decisions, I'm here for you".

Rose was somewhat relieved "yea, I know mum".

Jackie thought she just had to say this last thing to make rose think " just think about this for a minute, just say you marry Mickey and somehow or someway the Doctor does manage to find a way here –what will you do?"

Rose couldn't believe her mother "mum, he said I could never see him again and seeing as after 5 year's he's not here, I've resigned myself to the fact that's he's not coming back!"

Jackie looked her daughter and said " but if he does and you've married Mickey your regret it then!"

Rose decided to give up it was pointless arguing with her mother and she knew she was never going to win in any argument with her mum.

"I will have to live with it then, won't I?"

Jackie just said, "yes, you will! Anyway when the big day anyway?"

Rose didn't know the answer to that one herself " we haven't set a date yet, were not going to get married straight away – were going to give ourselves some time to get used to the idea ourselves and of course break the news to Kyrie".

Jackie just sighed thinking if her granddaughter doesn't end up as an emotional wreck or need psychiatric help when she's older it will be a miracle!

Rose turned to her mother and said "I'm going to pick Kyrie up from school and take her to the park to tell her".

Jackie just nodded her head.

Rose walked out of the house.

Jackie looked over at Pete who had been sat quietly of the sofa whilst this whole entire conversation had gone and said "fat lot of help you were!"

Pete looked at her "it's not my place to tell her what to do! I never asked for any of this – we both may share the same DNA but she's not my daughter, she's the other Pete's daughter!"

Jackie just looked at him " I thought we had got past this hurdle, but obviously we haven not!"

Pete replied "maybe your right, and not matter how many times I try and treat he as if she was my own daughter she just throws up a brick wall and throws it back in my face!"

Jackie had to agree with him to a certain degree because he had tried to get to know her and treat her as he's own but she just wouldn't accept him "and this is exactly why rose marrying Mickey is going to work, because when Kyrie find's out that Mickey isn't her real father the same think will happen!"

Pete said, "I agree with you! But she's as stubborn as you and will do what she wants to do!"

Jackie nodded in agreement "I agree, and I think kyrie already suspects Mickey isn't her father!"

Pete looked at her "jack's what makes you say that?"

Jackie said, " it's just the way she's been acting lately and it seems to happened more when she's around him – it's as if she can sense something isn't quite right!"

Pete said, "Now you mention it, I've noticed the same thing! Perhaps were worrying over nothing, I mean considering who her father is she's bound to act or do things that seem strange to others!

Jackie nodded in agreement.

Rose was waiting outside the school gates for kyrie to come out she was deep in thought and didn't notice her little girl sneak up on her "mummy, mummy" rose suddenly snapped out of her trance and greeted the girl with a great big smile "how was school today?"

Kyrie just shrugged her shoulders and said, "ok, I suppose?"

Rose just laughed she could be so like her father sometimes and this was one of this times.

Kyrie looked up to her mother and said " mummy what you thinking about?"

Rose looked down at her daughter and said, "I got something I won't to tell you?"

Kyrie looked at her mother and said "tell me, tell me!" in a hyper voice.

Rose gestured for Kyrie to come and sit next to on the bench, kyrie always did as her mother ask so she went and sat on the bench.

Rose said, "Kyrie you know that mummy and daddy love you right?"

Kyrie looked at her mother and just nodded – she knew Mickey wasn't her real daddy it was something that she'd known all along but didn't want to hurt her mummy's feeling so she just played along and called him "daddy".

Rose decided to carry on "well he wants to marry mummy, how do you feel about that?"

Kyrie wanted her mummy to be happy but, she knew that if her mummy married Mickey she wouldn't be happy, she just didn't know how she knew, she knew she wasn't like the other children and she was different but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to worry her

Mummy! So she said "ok, if it makes you happy?"

Rose was thinking the Doctor being here would make me happy, but that isn't going to happen and so once again she found herself lying to her daughter "yes, it will".

Kyrie said, "then, I don't mind! Can we get chips for tea mummy?"

Rose sighed "maybe"

But kyrie wouldn't give up "please, please, please?"

Rose found herself giving in how could she refuse especially when she was looking at he like that – so like her father when he wanted something and rose found that Kyrie was doing it even more lately "ok, but only if you a good girl and once you've done your homework!"

So the two of them made their way home completely unaware that the events that would unfold over the coming months would forever change their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

PREVIOUSLY ON FUTURE'S CHILD

Meanwhile in Torchwood headquarters " I repeat we have a code red, a code red".

A man with jet-black hair answered the distress call "smith, what kind of code red do we have?"

The guy replied, "Captain, civilians have found their way into Torchwood".

The captain replied, " at arms smith, come and find me and we're investigate!"

The elevator doors opened and kyrie, Martha and the Doctor stepped out only to be greeted by the barrel of a gun.

The doctor spoke first "I think we screwed up!"

Kyrie just sighed, "You don't say, give the man a medal! And whispered sorry that should be alien shouldn't it?"

The doctor replied "yes, well anyway – any ideas how where going to get out of this one?"

Both kyrie and Martha shook their heads.

A man stepped out from behind the man holding the gun and said " your civilians right? How did you get in here?"

The doctor looked at the man and thought no it can't be – he's supposed to be dead!

The man became impatient " answer me!"

The doctor said, " Jack, I can explain!"

Jack replied, "Wait a minute, I never told who I was, how do you know my name?"

The doctor said "look jack, this is going to seem really bizarre and you probably won't believe me when I tell you!"

Jack answered, "Try me".

The doctor said, " I'm the Doctor!"

Jack stumble back " you can't be! The doctor has big ears and blue eyes – and sorry but you don't fit that description do you?"

The doctor said, " no, I don't, but I assure you I'm the doctor! What do you know about Timelords?"

Jack said "not much really!"

The doctor replied, "timelords have this neat little trick you see, we can cheat death by of regeneration!"

Jack answered " uh?"

The doctor replied "every cell in our bodies die and we change – we get a new body but were still the same person!"

Jack didn't know what to believe "If that's true you would know how we met and the when we parted ways?"

The doctor said " we met in London during the Blitz and I was jealous of you because you had better tools than me and that seemed to impress rose and we parted on satellite 5!"

Jack said " tell me about it! You just left me there! WHY?"

The doctor replied " you know I sent rose home, well she found a way back to satellite 5."

Jack said, "How is that even possible?"

The doctor answered " well you remember when I let Margaret the slitheen look into the heart of the tardis – the time vortex and it change her into an egg, right?"

Jack just nodded.

So the doctor carried on " well rose looked into the tardis and the tardis looked into her! And this is in her words " I am the bad wolf, I create myself, I take the words – I scatter them in time an space, a message to lead me here".

Jack was shocked " you mean she looked into the Time vortex, I though no one was meant to do that?"

The doctor nodded he's head " there not! She was the one whole defeated the daleks using the time vortex – but the power was to much for her it was going to kill her!"

Jack just nodded fearing the worst as he didn't see rose anywhere and the doctor and rose were practically inseparable " what happened next?"

The doctor continued " so, I did the only thing I could, I traded one of my regenerations for her life – I took the Time vortex from her and was forced to regenerate!"

Jack was puzzled if she didn't die on satellite 5 then where was she?

" Ok, I believe that your you! But I still have more questions that answers!"

The doctor was puzzled himself "what do you mean?"

Jack sighed "I died on satellite 5 – killed by the daleks, but here I am very much alive and I'm going stay that way by the looks of it! And where's rose? I mean is she didn't die on satellite 5 then where is she? I mean you two were practically inseparable! What happened?"

The doctor was started to get a headache "I thought you were! I think rose brought you back to life using the time vortex! What do you mean your going to stay that way by the looks of it?

Jack was getting extremely worried the Doctor wasn't telling him where rose was and this unnerve him " I can't die! I've been shot! I've been stabbed and each time it just heals and I'm very much still alive! But enough of that – your avoiding my question so I ask again, where's rose?"

The doctor looked a way from jack "I was suppose to keep her safe jack, but I failed!

Jack said, " What do you mean? She 's not dead right? Please don't tell me that!"

The doctor said, " technically she is in this world, but no she's not dead – very much alive indeed!

Jack was getting angry at this point " DOCTOR, JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?"

The doctor said, " There was this huge battle between the cybermen and the daleks and many lives were lost! The cybermen invaded through an parallel universe and began upgrading humans in this universe, then the daleks came and they started fighting each over – we were losing the only way to defeat them was send the cybermen and daleks into the void and then close the rift that had been opened! I sent rose to the other universe to keep her safe but she found her way back and told me " I never gonna leave you! I made my choice a long time ago!"

But fate was going to throw another spanner in the works! The lever that rose was holding onto – well she couldn't hold on and would if been sucked into the void herself! If her dad hadn't came back to save her just in time - so she's stuck in the Parallel universe!"

Jack had tears in his eyes " I'm sorry doctor, is there a way to get her back?"

The doctor said, " I though there wasn't but apparently I've been proved wrong!"

Jack said, "How do you mean?"

The doctor answered, " jack take a seat this is going take some time to explain!"

Jack went to take a seat and waited for the doctor to continue.

"So I was saying, over the last year that rose I were travelling together our relationship had gone up a level"

Jack raised he's eyebrows intrigued.

The doctor continued, "Well I blew up a sun just to say goodbye to her! She told me that she loved me!

I noticed she still had Mickey and her reply to this was "there's 5 of us now. Me, mum, dad, Mickey and the …. Baby!"

I asked is she was the one who was pregnant – she told me no it was her mother! I didn't find out the truth until a few months ago when our daughter showed up!

Jack was shocked "so she lied to you! What do you mean your daughter just showed up?"

The doctor said, " She came back in time and said that I had to find my way back to rose before it was to late!"

Jack replied, "What do you mean to late? To late for what?"

The doctor sighed before replying, " to save her".

Jack sighed as the realization of the truth hit him like a tone of bricks!

The doctor said " so that's why I'm here, because my daughter seems to think that something in Torchwood will allow us to cross over to the parallel world! And she should know – because she's done it! Just can't remember how!"

Jack felt for the doctor " so, how can I help? And doc, I would like to meet your daughter!"

The doctor smiled at jack's willingness to help "speak to my daughter!"

Jack was looking around "ok, doc where is she?"

The doctor turned around to where he believe kyrie to be standing only to find she wasn't there! He started to panic! Where could she be?

He didn't know so he decided to ask Martha " Martha where's Kyrie?"

Martha looked at him and said, " She said she was going to go and look around, see if she could remember anything that could allow us to cross over to the Parallel world, seen as you were talking!"

The doctor was somewhat relieved thinking she's around here somewhere " jack, she gone off to do a little investigate of her own around here! Perhaps you could show me and Martha around so we can try and find her!

Jack nodded and smiled at Martha who he knew quite well! I wonder if the doc knows that Martha and I know each other!

Martha just smiled back at him.

After countless hours walking round Torchwood trying to find rose and the doctor's daughter jack was beginning to think the doctor had made the whole think up! But he was to be proved wrong! As he rounded the corner he bumped into a girl and he was blown back – she was beautiful and she reminded him of someone! And the more he thought about it he knew whom! So the doc's not Quakers!

She looked at the guy jack she thought he's name was and said, " I'm sorry to bump into like that!"

Jack said, " don't be! I'm guessing you must be the doctor and rose's daughter?"

Kyrie nodded.

Jack continued, " what's your name then? Don't tell me it's something stupid like your dad's! I mean who call's themselves doctor?"

Kyrie liked this guy, he was funny " apparently dad does! But no I have a fairly sensible name – it may be uncommon but I like it and so did mum so that why she named it! My names Kyrie".

Jack was impressed rose does know how to pick pretty names " If memory serves me right it's Latin right?"

Kyrie nodded " it means the lord".

Jack said, " how appropriate considering you origins!"

Kyrie sighed, " I think that's why mum chose it to remind herself of my father and so I didn't forget who I was and what I was!"

The doctor had been there the whole entire time and heard the whole entire conversation and had often wondered why rose called their daughter Kyrie and he guessed he had finally got that answer!

The doctor coughed to let them know he was there.

Kyrie turned round to look at her father "dad, I remember now, I know how to cross over to the parallel world!"

The doctor looked at her thinking this is a dream right? Any minute now I'm going to wake up and someone' going to tell me it was all a cruel joke! He pinched himself! And to he's relief it hurt so he wasn't dreaming - this was real, he'd been given a second chance with rose.

Jack interrupted his musings " ok, kyrie, how exactly do you cross over to the parallel world?"

Kyrie pointed to the wall and said " through here!"

Martha, jack and the doctor all said in unison " through a solid wall?"

Kyrie could understand Martha and jack not getting it because after all they were only 'stupid human apes' but her father was suppose to be as smart as her!

She looked at them and said " yes, through a solid wall, only it's not a solid wall – not if you know how to use it to your advantage! Each parallel world has a door or something similar that allows you to cross from one to the other! But you need to know what your doing, otherwise you could rip a whole in the universe! Well both universes the one you're crossing from and the one your crossing to!

The doctor was intrigued he'd never heard of anything like this before and was a little bit sceptical that this would actually work! " So how does it work then?"

Kyrie continued her explanation " you place you hands on the wall and imagine that you want to get to the other side of the wall and then you should find yourself on the other side of the wall but in the parallel world."

Jack asked " yes but how do you know that it's the right one?"

Kyrie shook her head " I know because I came through this in my future! And believe me this leads to the parallel Torchwood that's in mum's world!"

The doctor replied " shall we give it a try then?"

Kyrie said, " might as well! Martha and jack better go through first!"

She turned to jack and said, "That's if your coming, that is?"

Jack looked back and forth from Martha, the doctor and kyrie before saying "what pass up an adventure with the doctor, never! I'm in!"

Jack walked up to the wall and said "he goes nothing" he concentrated and imagined the torchwood that would be behind the wall and when he opened he's eyes he found he was in the other side of the wall.

Shortly after Martha joined him, the doctor only seconds after her and lastly kyrie.

The doctor noted that the place almost seemed desert and no one had witnessed their sudden appearance!

He looked at the others and said, "let's find out exactly where we are and why the place is so quiet?"

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

They started walking through the building when a man cam up to and said, " Can I help you?"

The doctor asked " yes, were new recruits, just getting a feel for the place – if you don't mind me asking, why is the place so quiet?"

The man replied, " You must be really new recruits! The head of Torchwood Pete Tyler gave most of the staff the day off! He's daughter rose is getting married today!"

The doctor gulped before saying "thanks".

He walked over to kyrie and said, " he tells me your mums getting married today, and I don't even have to guess who to do I?"

She looked into his eyes and said, " no, it's Mickey and I can't believe I forgot!"

The doctor said, " We have a wedding to stop!"

Kyrie nodded before saying "I know, I just pray were not to late!"

Jack asked, " How are we going to get there? I mean we don't have the Tardis or a car do we?"

The doctor had overlooked this " I don't know were figure it out!"

Kyrie motioned for them to follow her – so that's what they did, she lead them out of the building and onto the street.

She scanned the surrounding area for what she was looking for before finally finding what she wanted and walking over to it! She tried the car door it was locked – she thought to herself I'll just have to do it the old fashion way so she took the pin out of her hair an began using it to fiddle with the lock in the car door, finally her perseverance paid of and the lock opened for her she turned to the others and said "after you!"

Jack turned towards the doctor and whispered, " Your daughter's quite the rebel isn't she?"

The doctor had to agree.

Kyrie got into the driver's seat and started playing with the wires trying to hot wire the car – thankfully her perseverance paid off again as the engine of the car roared to life – she put the gear stick into drive and began there journey to the church!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Previously on future's child

Kyrie got into the driver's seat and started playing with the wires trying to hot wire the car – thankfully her perseverance paid off again as the engine of the car roared to life – she put the gear stick into drive and began their journey to the church!

----------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it I'm marrying Mickey today! I can't believe it! Surely  
I 'm doing the right thing? Aren't I?

"Rose come back down to planet earth!"

Rose turned towards her mother " um, yea what where you saying?"

Jackie just sighed, " it's not to late to back out of this you know?"

Rose just nodded her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Kyrie, where exactly did you learn to drive?"

Kyrie glanced at her dad before answering "Torchwood juvenile correction centre!"

The doctor just nodded, then he realised what she just said, "may I ask what you were doing in there?"

Kyrie sighed, "I had attitude problems, ok and an addiction to setting alight to things!"

The doctor thought how exactly had rose raised their daughter and what went wrong, then he thought better of it and decided he shouldn't judge rose because she was only doing the best she could!

The doctor just said " ok, I was like you once, young carefree and rebellious, I didn't listen to a word anyone told me! No I had to be independent! A bit like you really!"

Kyrie said, " I never knew this! Mum told me what little she could when she finally told me about you! Although I knew right from the start that I was different from the other children, just didn't let on to her about it, didn't want to worry her! Perhaps things would have turned out differently if I had?

The doctor shook he's head "kyrie, none of this is your thought, don't blame yourself! And the simply fact of me being here might of already changed future events and I for one am going to make damn sure that no harm comes to neither you or your mother!  
You have my word!"

Kyrie just nodded before saying "if I've got this right, the church is just a few blocks away from here!"

The doctor started clenching and unclenching he's jaw thinking what I am going to say? Sorry to crash the wedding but our daughter told me too!!! No that won't work! You can't marry him because I love you!!! That might work?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the limo pulled up to the church Rose was still in two minds as to whether she was actually doing the right thing and whether she could go through with it!  
Then she thought on the words the doctor had said to her in his 9th incarnation "if you want to remember me, rose Tyler, then do one thing have a fantastic life".  
And the more she thought about it she was going to do her damn best to try!

Jackie looked at her daughter with absolute pride, and a smile that said my little girl's finally grown up!  
"You ready rose?"

Rose looked at her mum before saying " I think so!"

As rose walked down the aisle of the church towards him Mickey began to think If anyone told me I would end up being rose Tyler's husband I would never have believed them! When she went off travelling with the doctor I thought I had lost her to him, and I did only to be given a second chance with her and I suppose I owe the doctor for this second chance!  
I just hope he doesn't find a way to spoil it!  
My she looks beautiful and he can't stop thinking she's going to be my wife!

Rose walks down the aisle arm in arm with Pete towards where the vicar and Mickey are standing waiting for her, with a false smile upon her lips because she knows what she's about to do is going to forever shatter her heart.  
She looks at her young daughter in her beautiful bridesmaids outfit and is once again reminded of what she's lost and what she's gained. 

The vicar begins "dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join in holy matrimony Mickey and rose".

Young kyrie's mind has wondered elsewhere for she has sense something that seems so strange to her but at the same time so familiar! It's like she can sense another's presence in her own mind and this starts to worry her a little.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

Kyrie pulled up to the kerb almost knocking someone over as she did so, just outside the church where she believed her mother was marrying Mickey today and once again prayed they weren't to late!

Jack looked at her and said, " I don't care if you're a timelord or he's daughter pointing towards the doctor for emphasis but I'm driving next time!"

Kyrie just nodded " I fly the Tardis better than I drive anyway!"

Jack just said "right".

The doctor interrupted them and said " we've got a wedding to stop remember?"

Kyrie, jack and Martha all nodded.

So the doctor continued " rose is not going to marry Mickey today, not if I have anything to do with it!"

Kyrie looked at her dad and asked " ok, but what exactly are you going to do?" you can't barge in there, well yes you can, but you can't say anything about my involvement in this — remember when you took mum back to see her dad before he died with the reapers and everything?

The doctor nodded.

Kyrie continued, " we'll have to be very careful and all three of you can't call me kyrie that would just be so obvious!"

The doctor just said "then what do we call you?"

Kyrie was about to answer when jack interrupted her "I've got a few suggestions". Then winked at her.

This made kyrie blush, which didn't go, unnoticed by either the doctor or Martha.

The doctor shook the thought of it off, just the thought of jack flirting with he's daughter made him shudder!  
He said " we can call you Kerry, I mean it not to far off sounding like you're real name is it?"

Kyrie just nodded.

Both Martha and jack interrupted then both " um, sorry to burst your little bubble but if we don't get moving there won't be a wedding to stop!"

Kyrie and the doctor both nodded.

All four of them entered the church just as the vicar starting saying "If anybody here knows of any lawful impediment why these two should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Rose held her breath thinking this is what I deserve isn't it?  
To be stuck in a world where I don't belong without the man I love raising our daughter on my own (mostly).  
Married to a man she didn't love! This is my punishment for lying isn't it?

Before anyone could stop him the doctor ran down the aisle of the church and shouted at the top of he's voice " I DO!"

Rose thought she was dreaming it couldn't be could it? I must be dreaming!  
And this is the universe's idea of a cruel joke!

Mickey was quietly thinking he had to come back, didn't he!  
I'm going to lose her all over again, aren't I?  
He doesn't know about kyrie though, I'm her real 'daddy' I mean I'm the one that raised her and I'll be damned if he's going to take her away from me!

The vicar turned towards the man and asked " sir, may I ask what objections you have to the union of these two people?"

The doctor thought about it and then remembered a place long ago that he had taken rose and they had to do something in order be allowed to leave that planet, so with a smug look on he's face he tuned towards the vicar and said " she's already married!"

Everyone in the church turned to look at the doctor and this made the doctor feel slightly unnerved.

The vicar looked at the man before asking " and I presume she's married to you?"

The man just nodded.

Jackie looked at the doctor as if to say I'm so going to slap you!  
The doctor just gulped!

Rose couldn't believe what she was seeing the doctor was here! He was really here!   
She walked over to him and looked at him with tears in her eyes before saying, " is that really you? You're not a projection? You're really here?"

The doctor nodded, before adding "in the flesh, so to speak!".

Rose laughed nervously before realising she hadn't exactly found out why he was here! What do I tell him? Do I tell him about Kyrie? Yea, that will go down well in a conversation, sorry I lied, I've had your kid! No that wasn't going to work!  
She decided to make her question straight to the point "so, why exactly are you here? I thought you said it was impossible to ever see you again?"

The doctor was taken aback he'd expected her to just fall back into he's arms as if nothing had happened!  
Yet he was forgetting where as it had only been two years for him it had been five for her! She was bound to be pissed off with him!  
So he began his explanation " well, rose Tyler I never did get to finish what I wanted to say to you back on the beach in Norway".

She waited or him to carry on.

He waited for her to interrupt or to see any kind of emotion reflected in her eyes, yet he got neither, so he carried on " what I was going to say was, rose Tyler I…. I lo".

But he was yet again interrupted.

Martha ran up to him and said " sorry to interrupt and everything, but this can't wait kyrie's missing!".

Before he could stop himself the doctor asked her "which one?".

But before she had a chance to answer the older kyrie walked back into the church with jack … the doctor turned towards rose and waited for whatever reaction she was going to have!

Rose 's mouth was open with shock her daughter was missing and there was things the doctor was obviously keeping from her and she was determined to find out what!  
She looked him right in the eye and asked him "how do you know about kyrie? I never told you about her! And what did you mean by which one?".

The doctor was lost for words he had landed himself in hot water yet again, he looked over at the older Kyrie and the looked she gave him was almost deadly!  
Oh shit! I've really gone and done it this time!  
He looked at rose and decided to tell her a little white lie " rose remember when you asked me how I knew I was the last of my kind?".

She just nodded.

He continued, " I told you I would know up here!" Pointing to he's head for emphasis.

She just nodded, and said, " That answers one of my questions, but what about the other one?".

The doctor decided to play ignorant "which one".

She just sighed, " you know which one! What did you mean when you said "which one?".

He shook he's head " I DON'T KNOW, I JUST SAY STUPID THINKS SOMETIMES, ANYWAY SHOULD'NT WE BE WORRYING WHERE OUR DAUGHTER IS?".

She decided to let the question slide for now, because after all finding her daughter was the most important thing at this precise moment.  
She decided to press him on the matter more when they'd found kyrie.

The doctor and rose went round all the guests and asked if they had seen kyrie and each time they got the same response, none of them had seen her!

Kyrie fell to her knees; here it goes again, damn bloody visions!  
Both the doctor and jack ran over to her and helped her get back up.

The doctor didn't want to press her, but time was of the essence and everything so he asked, " What did you see?".

Jack was rubbing her back and encouraging her to go on, so she did " I saw who took her, I should have bloody known it would have been him!".

Rose listened to the conversation she was slightly jealous of how the doctor and jack were fusing over this girl!  
She brushed that aside however more interested in the girl's comment about "I should have bloody known it would have been him!".

She turned and looked at the girl and asked her "what do you mean by I should have bloody known it would have been him!".

The girl just shook her head and answered, "Nothing, it doesn't matter!".

Rose was furious " DON' TEL ME IT DOES'NT MATTER, TELL ME WHO' S GOT MY LITTLE GIRL!". She said trying to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

The doctor came over to her and gently pulled her into a hug and said, " Will find her! If it's the last thing I do!".

Rose felt safe in the doctor's arms.

Kyrie decided to interrupt their moment " Mickey has her!"

Rose gave a look towards the girl and said, " Mickey got her then that's alright then, he won't harm her!"

The girl walked up towards her and yelled " YOU SO BLOODY SURE ABOUT THAT?" before walking away.

The doctor looked at kyrie there was something she was hiding but he decided he'd press her about it later on when rose wasn't in earshot!  
Rose turned towards the doctor and said" "what's her deal?".

The doctor just said, " she's had a traumatic time, she'll be alright though" he told her hoping that was the truth.

Jack and Martha walked up to rose and the doctor and said" we just saw ky…Kerry run out of here crying, what happened?"

The doctor replied " I'll deal with it later, we know who has Kyrie, it's Mickey!"

Jack was shocked he'd never thought Mickey would stoop so low as to kidnap a young innocent girl.  
He thought of Rose as a sister and was damned if he was going to let Mickey get away with this!!!

The doctor turned towards Martha and said, " Can you go and get Kerry".

Martha looked at him as if to say whom, then realised he meant kyrie, so off she went to find her.

The doctor then turned to jack and said, " We've got a little girl to find!"

Jack just nodded and thought Mickey smith better get ready for the oncoming storm!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

**Previously on Future's child:  
**

_The Doctor then turned to Jack and said, "We've got a little girl to find!"_

Jack just nodded and thought Mickey Smith had better get ready for the oncoming storm!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been 3 months since Mickey had vanished without a trace, taking little Kyrie with him. In this time Rose and the Doctor had reacquainted themselves, and caught up with what the other had missed during their time apart.

The Doctor had explained to Rose that Martha was a friend - nothing more - and he hadn't intended to replace her so quickly.

He also explained (after much harassment from Rose) that Kerry was a Time Lady, but deliberately neglected to add that she was their daughter from the future.

Rose Tyler was an emotional wreck; it had been three months since her 'supposed' best friend had kidnapped her only daughter and they still hadn't come any where nearer to finding her.

She was in Kyrie's room, looking at the bed where her little girl should be safely tucked up and sleeping peacefully.

Rose surveyed the room. Everything was as Kyrie had left it the day she was taken away. Her toys were strewn across the bedroom floor, including Kyrie's cherished _Bratz_ dolls that Rose had brought her last Christmas.

Rose noticed that Kyrie's favourite _Bratz_ doll, Jasmine, was missing from the pile of dolls on the bedroom floor.

Kyrie had a pink duvet and pillowcase, with a matching pink lamp and pink painted walls that reminded Rose so much of her own room in the TARDIS. It seemed so long ago now….

The Doctor just stood watching her from the doorway.

Rose turned around and was shocked to find the Doctor standing there. "How long have you been there?"

The Doctor replied, "A while".

He walked into the room and closed the door firmly behind him, before walking over to Rose and embracing her in a hug.

Rose managed to speak between sobs, "Doctor, I miss her, I just want my little girl back".

He embraced her a little bit tighter in what he hoped was a comforting manner, before whispering gently into her ear, "I will find her if it's the last thing I do - I promise."

Rose looked up at him and stared into his familiar brown eyes, asking, "This is all my fault isn't it? I'm being punished for lying to you and to her?" Her eyes dropped to look at the ground as she finished.

The Doctor cupped her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking directly into his eyes "No Rose, none of this is your fault, and as for lying to me, you did what you thought was best".

Rose sniffed and mumbled, "So you're not angry with me? For lying, I mean?"

He looked directly into her eyes and said "I couldn't be angry with you if I tried - well not for long anyway".

This made Rose laugh a little, before returning to her sombre mood.

She then asked the Doctor, "Why's that then?"

The Doctor laughed, "That's the question, isn't it?"

Rose mumbled, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to - it can wait I'm sure".

The Doctor said "No, Rose, this can't wait. I have to tell you this now, before I get interrupted yet again, or I let my tongue run along at nineteen to the dozen and run out of time. Ironic that, isn't it? A Time Lord running out of time."

He looked at Rose again, noting her amusement at his ranting before saying, "Rose Tyler, I love you".

Rose just looked at him blankly, and for the second time in a space of a few months Rose Tyler almost fainted; she couldn't believe what she'd just heard the Doctor say. He had declared his love for her…_her_ not anyone else.

She didn't know why she was surprised, because deep down she knew he loved her. It was all there in the way he would always grab for her hand or say, "I love travelling with you".

They had gotten married, well not in the traditional sense, but it was the only way they could get off this planet called Matrimony. She should have guessed from the planets name that they might have ended up in trouble - they always seem to do! After all this time she still wore the ring that he had given her on that day.

Shortly after that their relationship had become more intimate. They'd never declared their love for each other with words, but they didn't need words to express their love for one another. Not until that fateful day on the beach in Norway - now come to think of it, she pondered, this is probably what he was going to tell me before he ran out of time.

The Doctor was beginning to panic, thinking he'd made a terrible mistake and that Rose didn't feel the same way about him as she did 5 years ago.

"Doctor, Doctor, anybody in?" Rose asked whilst knocking on his forehead.

He snapped out of he's trance "Um, yeah".

Rose smiled at him and said, "Good, because I still love you".

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips, thinking 'God, how long have I been waiting to do this again'.

The door burst open, interrupting their passionate display of affection.

They broke off their kiss somewhat reluctantly, to see Jack and Kerry standing in the doorway.

The Doctor saw a smile slip onto Jack's lips once he'd noticed what he'd interrupted.

Kerry looked horrified and bluntly mumbled, "I'm going to be scarred for life", before also letting a smile creep onto her face when her eyes briefly locked with her father's.

Rose had caught what she'd said and was becoming more and more confused as to who this girl was… There was something nagging at the back of her mind, she just didn't know what yet.

The Doctor turned to Jack and Kerry and said, "By the way, I guess that since you two burst in here, it's got be something pretty important?"

Jack replied, "Yeah, it is: we think we have a lead on the whereabouts of Mickey and Kyrie".

The Doctor was about to speak but Rose interrupted him, "Where are they?"

Jack looked at the Doctor for consent to carry on, and once the Doctor had nodded his agreement, Jack continued, "There was a sighting of a young black man and a girl matching Mickey and Kyrie's descriptions about 8 miles east of here."

"Right - Jack, Kerry you're coming with me" He then turned towards Rose, "I think it would be better if you stayed here".

Rose glared at him, "There's no way I'm staying here and sitting around while my daughter's out there. I'm coming with you."

"Rose I really think it would be best if you stayed here - what if by some small miracle Mickey brings her back here; she'll need her mother to be there for her."

"Yes, but what if he doesn't and you find her out there?" Rose looked around at the people gathered by the doorway, "She doesn't know who any of you are, and she'll be scared – she'll need me."

The Doctor was about to speak, before Kerry interrupted, "Let her come Da- Doctor".

Kerry's little slip up didn't go unnoticed by Rose.

The Doctor knew there was no point arguing with Rose, because he'd never win.

"Fine you can come."

By the time they'd finished their little debate, Martha had come up the stairs to find out what was going on. She caught the Doctor's eye, silently asking her question. The Doctor spoke up, "Martha, we think we may have a lead on where Mickey has gone with Kyrie."

"I see, and you want me to stay here and look after Jackie and Pete?" 

"Read my mind, Miss Jones"

"Yeah, like anyone could. Alright, I'll stay here look after Pete and Jackie, keep them updated with any news etc…"

He smiled his thanks to her. "Come on then, we'd better go and find her then. Jack, lead the way!"

Jack led them down the stairs of Rose's house, and out the front door to the car that Kerry had 'borrowed' earlier. Jack got into the divers seat, Kerry walked around the car and jumped into the passenger seat. Rose and the Doctor climbed into the back seat.

Jack turned the engine on, and then slipped the car in gear, driving towards the location where Mickey and Kyrie had been spotted.

……………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, in a derelict building on the east side of London, a young black man stood watch over a scared little girl.

The man was mumbling, "You're **my** daughter, not his. I raised you from when you were a baby - what right has he got to come back here and take everything away from me for the second time?"

The little girl looked up at him, "Where's my Mummy?"

He turned to look at her and with disgust in his voice, said, "With him".

The girl looked at him, slightly puzzled, "My father, you mean?"

He looked her directly in the eye and said, "I'm your father".

She stuttered "No – you're not!"

The young man replied, "Yes, I am your father in every sense that matters".

The little girl didn't give up though, "You're not, and my Mummy and real Daddy will find me".

The young man whispered, "Not if I have my way".

The little girl's lips started to tremble.

……………………………………………………………………………

A Ford Escort containing four passengers was driving through the rush hour traffic on the east side of London. All of the car's occupants were tense and apprehensive as to what they would find once they'd arrived at their intended destination. One of the car's occupants was more worried than the others, as she was the mother of the child they were trying to find.

The Doctor looked over at Rose and smiled at her, before giving her hand a tight squeeze in an attempt at reassurance.

Jack's voice broke through everyone's thoughts, "If the eyewitness reports are correct, then they should be another couple of blocks from here".

The others just nodded.

Jack turned left at the end of the street he was currently in; right at the end of that street, left again, and then he kept going straight. At the end of the road he parked the car; they were now parallel to the building that he hoped would contain Mickey and Kyrie.

He put the handbrake on and the car in neutral, before consulting the piece of paper with the address on it that he had in his pocket.

Jack turned to the others, "This is the place".

He looked Rose directly in the eye, "The Doc and I will scout the area first – don't come in until we give you the 'ok', is that clear?"

Rose nodded.

He then looked at Kerry "That goes for you too".

Kerry nodded as well.

The Doctor and Jack got out of the car and proceeded up the stairs of the abandoned building. Jack led the way, with his pistol poised in his hands - just in case. They entered the first room, which was clear. They then proceeded to the second, then the third, fourth and fifth, which were all clear as well.

Twenty minutes later, and they had checked every room apart from the one they were currently standing in front of.

Jack looked at the Doctor, "On '3' were open the door, ok?"

The Doctor nodded.

Jack began his countdown "1…2… 3!"

They burst through the door only to find that this room was empty as well.

But something had caught the Doctor's eye; someone had been in this room.

He motioned for Jack to follow him. As they both looked, they saw a small bed in the far corner - a bed small enough for a child to sleep in. The bed was ruffled, as if someone had not long vacated it. The Doctor walked over to the bed and bent down, picking something up from the foot of the bed.

Both Jack and the Doctor walked back out of the room and down the stairs, after a thorough search of the room for any clues. The only thing they found was a map; it had been highlighted in orange pen. On inspecting the map, the Doctor thought Mickey was truly worthy of his title: 'Mickey the Idiot'. He then considered that maybe Mickey wanted to be found.

They came out of the entrance to the building and walked to where Kerry and Rose were now standing. Upon reaching them, Rose saw what the Doctor was holding in his hands.

She whispered breathlessly, "That's Kyrie's _Jasmine_ doll".

The Doctor hadn't quite heard her, "Rose, what did you just say? You have to speak up".

Rose brought her red rimmed eyes up from the doll she had been staring at, "That doll, it's Kyrie's, it's one of her favourite ones from her _Bratz_ dolls collection. I bought her it last Christmas; I would recognise it anywhere."

The Doctor took her hands in his, "Rose, we found another clue - it seems that Mickey the idiot left us a highlighted map of where he was heading next".

Rose said, "How can you do that?

The Doctor hadn't a clue what she was on about "Do what?"

"Make jokes when your daughter, no, **our** daughter is missing."

"I'm sorry Rose, I guess I'm just not good with all this emotional stuff. You lived with me for two years, you should know."

She looked at him, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried - that's all. I didn't mean to snap at you."

He looked at her, "You have every right to worried, I am too, but don't go telling anyone I told you that."

Rose said, "What do we do now, then?"

"We get back in the car and we drive to that location and get our daughter back, that's what we do."

So that's what they did.


End file.
